Bon Chance
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Aru is a shy shy girl with nothing particular about her. Yuri is too busy worrying about others to think about herself. A crazy Host Club might be just what they need! OC pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story was written by me and Summonergirl001, but I'm posting it here because I'm extremely inactive. **

**Warning! There's gonna be a bit of swearing. We will try our hardest to keep the characters... well, in character. And yes, OC pairings. You'll figure them out soon! This is here for you guys to enjoy, so enjoy it! Hehe**

The bell rang at Ouran Academy. It was a school for the elite rich (and one popular lad by the name of Haruhi who was quote unquote, a commoner). It was during this particular time that one (well, several other) young ladies who attended this fine academy started heading towards the third music room. For, most of them had a terrible amount of free time on their hands. And it was during this free time they went to see the Ouran High School Host Club, made up of the most beautiful (and Cute) boys of Ouran.

For what seemed like the sixtieth time (when in truth it was only the fourteenth) time, a young woman stood staring at the double doors of the music room. She started walking towards the stairs, thinking to leave and just ignore it. Then she would look over her shoulder with large green eyes and walk back to the door, expecting to open it and finally go inside. She would touch the door knob ever so slightly, before she would flinch and jump back as if it had been wired. Then she would start heading towards the stairs, then head back towards the door. She would repeat this action for several minutes before usually deciding to leave and go down the stairs.

The black haired girl stopped at the door, gripping her own hand tightly to the knob so she could not let go. Her eyes were closed and her face and expression of what could almost be described as pain, but was actually a very deep concentration as her mind and heart battled for supremacy. "Go in!" Her heart would say. "Don't you want to be at the attention of cute boys!" She would almost pull open the door, when her brain would jump in and aid in her ideas. "No! You don't want to be the center of attention. You'll freak out and probably faint. You know what those sorts of situations do to you. Plus, they're hosts! They. Don't. Love. You."

It was that last knowledge that made her jolt once again away from the door, looking more hurt and pained that seemed possible. She dropped her head, holding her tiny pale fists at her sides, until the knuckles couldn't seem to turn any whiter. She still seemed to want to go in, but her heart and mind continued their little arguments until finally; the fates decided what was going to happen. The door swung open, showering the unsuspecting (and very surprised) Aru in a shower of beautiful red rose petals. For a second, she was surprised from the light radiating from the door and looked up, rose petals falling around her face and open hands like snow flakes. She looked as if it was snow being experienced for the first time, instead of just regular rose petals.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Hime!"

"Ah- I- I-" Aru stuttered at the sight of the once-empty music room's interior.

Inside it was warm and there were trees and plants native to what seemed like Africa to her. She looked back over to the Host Club, each member was wearing a unique tribal outfit. It was all too much for her to handle, but she was ushered in further by the Princely type, Tamaki.

"Miss Takana," Kyoya greeted, writing something down in his black notebook. "First name; Aru. Age 16. Her father is an American business man and her mother is the daughter of a local tycoon. She is known as being mouse-like, overly paranoid, and lingering outside the third music room for extended periods of time." Kyouya pushed up his glasses, and smiled sweetly. "First time at the Host Club."

Aru stared at Kyoya for a moment, surprised by how much information he had on her and how bluntly he had stated it. Furthermore, how had HE known that she was in front of the Host Club so often? Wasn't he always INSIDE the Host Club?

"Well, I-" Aru started to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"Hellooooo Host Club!"

Aru turned to look at the two girls entering the Host Club. One girl, a tall blonde with bright blue eyes (the one who had greeted everyone so loudly) led the way. Behind her was a girl, roughly the same height (about five foot six). She did not look happy to be there, that much was for sure. Her algae colored eyes were full of discomfort and annoyance. The frown on her face only drew attention to the freckles across her nose, which were really quite cute. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, the dirty blonde strands falling down in waves to her shoulders, and her sidebangs were swept back in pins, which made Aru think that perhaps the girl had just come from a sport or gym class.

"Kara," the second girl said to the first, "Kindly shut the fuck up."

"Exsqueeeeeze me?" Kara, the blonde, turned with a great grin. "I'm sorry, did you say something, Yun-chan?"

"Hey! What'd I say about name-calling!" the aforementioned Yun-chan shouted back.

"We are very lucky that you two are the first customers of the day," Kyoya wrote something else in his notebook. "Aside from Miss Takana, that is."

"Eh?" Kara looked over to see the poor Miss Takana. "Oh, sorry! Hiya, I'm Kara Tansuki, and this is my friend Yuriko Hishoutori. Pleasure to meet you,"

Yuriko smiled warmly, "Sure, she turns on the politeness now. Nice to meet you, Miss Takana. I apologize for my friend's idiocy."

Aru tested out a meek smile, "It is very nice to meet you too, Tansuki-san, Hishoutori-san,"

"Pfft, oh please," Kara laughed out loud, "Just call me Kara. We're all Host Club folk here. No formalities or anything,"

"And call me Yuri." Yuri said stubbornly.

"Yun-chan." Kara corrected.

This started a whole new fight which made Aru laugh. The Host Club started off in their separate directions, Hunny and Mori to find some cake, Haruhi to cook up a new pot of Commoner's Coffee, while Tamaki and Kyoya spoke about kotatsus or the like. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed over with Yuri and Kara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the awkward cut off, I wasn't really sure where to stop chapter one and chapter two. This is all we have written so far, so once we get more, I'll post it. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Aru looked around, pretty much at a loss of what to do. At this point Kyouya (and unfortunately Tamaki) noticed this, and focused their attentions to poor little Aru. Tamaki walked towards her, drawing his face close to hers. "Maybe Aru-hime would like to start with the princely type?" he started, using his most romantic voice. He pulled out a rose and leaned just a bit closer to Aru, making her just that more uncomfortable, and that made her hand twitch involuntarily and move across his face, fast as lightning.

Aru squeaked. "A-Ahh! S-Souh-san! I'm so very sorry! It really was an accident! Oh oh, are you okay!?" Kyouya looked slightly amused and tilted up his glasses, same as usual and watched Tamaki cry in a corner, hand pressed to his cheek. Haruhi slowly walked by, carrying a tray of coffee saying, "It really was only a matter of time before that happened. You should be more careful Tamaki-senpai," before going on his merry way.

The Hitachiin brothers broke into laughter in the middle of one of their twincest antics, unable to contain themselves. They always found so much amusement with Tamaki's antics. Plus, they had never seen anyone actually slap the King before. "Tamaki's face!" said Hikaru. "Was priceless!" Kaoru snickered. "Do it again Aru-chan! Maybe she'll kick him this time!"

"I guess the princely type isn't the best place to start, Miss Takana?" Kyouya said kindly. He didn't seem to mind that the club president was getting slapped around a little. "Maybe you would do better with Hunny, or maybe Mori. Probably not a good idea to start with anyone with too much of a personality." The two twins were slinking over, at which point Kyouya looked at them, as if to say "yes, I'm talking about you two."

"Why won't you," Hikaru said. "Let us take care of Aru-chan?" Kaoru finished. "We'll behave ourselves, promise." They put their arms over the girls shoulders, their frames sinking slightly as her own posture closed in on itself. "Haruhi can baby sit us, and make sure we're good." They both said, turning their devilish eyes to Haruhi, who was walking by with another tray of commoner's coffee.

Haruhi sighed. "Don't drag me or her into this you two."

"If you do," Hikaru said. "We'll make Aru our new plaything instead of you." Then they both looked at each other, over the top of Aru's head. "Or maybe we can bribe Haruhi with some fancy tuna." Hikaru said. Kaoru grinned devilishly, looking at the natural. "Haruhiiiii," he chorused. "Fancy TUUUUUNNNNNNAAAAA."

"You had me at plaything," Haruhi said, looking a little blue in the face. "Okay, alright. I'll baby sit you. Really, you should be nice to her. You're going to scare her away."

"We're aiming for faint," both twins said in unison. They forced Aru into a chair, and she looked more than a little brain dead as they both leaned over her. "Hm, what should we do first Hikaru?" "Well I don't know Kaoru. Haruhi said we should play nice." They both laughed. Them being nice? Never. Going. To. Happen. Aru was their play thing. It was going to be fun for a while, until she eventually broke.

Hikaru blew on the back of her neck, and she squeaked again. "Ah!"

Yuriko shook her head. "You two are awful," she commented. "She'd really be better off with Tamaki."

Tamaki overheard this compliment and immediately his mood swung back to the positive princely type he normally was.

"Ah, Yuri-Hime," Tamaki was quickly at her side, taking her hand in his, "It makes me ever-so-happy to hear you say so,"

"But we could never give you up, Tamaki-kun," Kara teased, "You're OUR host!"

"Of course, Kara-hime," Tamaki turned his attentions to her.

Yuriko sighed, "On second thought…" Tamaki looked back at her, tears in his bubbly violet eyes once more and Yuri decided to quickly change the subject, "So, a-anyway, why the African theme?"

"Oh, you could tell?" Tamaki ushered the two ladies to a couple of chairs.

"Of course," Yuri smiled dreamily, looking around, "I love foreign countries. " then she added, deadpan, "It's one of the only reasons I come here."

"The only other reason," Kara sighed, "Is because I force her to come."

"Too true," Yuri agreed.

"Ah! You are so cruel Yuri-hime!" Tamaki was back in his dramatic throes of sorrows.

Yuri smiled, "I'm sorry Tamaki. I like hanging out with you guys here, too. It's the whole 'dainty princess thing' that bothers me. So quit it with the –hime nonsense! A simple 'Yuri' is fine!"

"Or Yun-chan," Kara nodded.

"Do NOT start that again, Kara."

Tamaki chuckled, "I'm sorry, Yuri-chan," he amended, choosing for some sort of halfway between the two names he had been offered.

She shrugged, "Whatever. I realize that you have to say stuff like that to everyone else. One gets in the habit, right?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "Well, I for one LIKE being treated by a princess,"

"That's because you're delusional."

"Yuri, dear," Kara simpered, "Kindly shut the fuck up."

For friends, they sure did argue a lot. What Aru wouldn't give to playfully argue with a friend! She was so shy though… she had such a hard time making friends.

"You're a lot more skittish than most of our other customers," Kaoru commented, having taken a seat next to Aru.

"That's for sure. Most of our customers love the twincest aspect," Hikaru agreed, sitting on Aru's other side.

They each had an arm laid behind her, and leaned in quite close to her (what is it with Host's and personal space, anyway?)

"Aren't you," said Kaoru. "Going to slap us?" Hikaru answered. They both put their hands under her chin, grinning from ear to ear. They leaned in, both blowing their breath onto her cheeks. She stiffened, and her face turned a lovely shade of rose red, But otherwise, she did not move. Yuriko could swear she saw the girl's eyes roll back into her head from shock.

"Maybe we broke her," said Kaoru. "She was a lot less fun that Haruhi." "At least she makes an effort to entertain us," his twin replied. They both pulled away from Aru's body, mostly. The both were still using her as arm rests, but otherwise they were just staring off into space. They seemed to be making their other customers a bit jealous with all their attentions turned on their new toys, but no one was going to say anything, at least not right away.

Yuriko sighed, before she turned back to Tamaki. "Really, you should be a little more concerned with the actions of your friends. I think Takana-chan has gone into shock." Yuriko shook her head, looking at Tamaki's hurt expression at the mention of the first girl to ever slap him.

"Yun-chan actually cares!" Kara said, giggling. "I never knew that Yuri-chan was so caring! I really just thought she was a big meanie!" Kara reached forward onto the little table, picking up a cup of tea. "She really is adorable sometimes when she is concerned! I think it is amusing that the boys have a girl to play with. Though watching them with Haruhi is entertaining as well."

Tamaki grumbled something. Lately Yuriko had noticed that he seemed to favor Haruhi a lot, always hugging him and other silly things. People were going to start suspecting that the prince of the Host Club was gay, and it would probably lose some popularity. Still, he paid attention to the girls so they probably wouldn't care. He was still a cute man. She pouted slightly. "I am mean," she corrected. "I don't know what ever gave you the idea that I was a nice person." Yuriko smiled, and picked up her own glass of tea, noticing the little blond at her side.

"Yun-chan is mean? That's not nice! I don't like mean people but I like Yun-chan!" Hunny whimpered. He was adorable, and Yuri actually allowed him to call her Yun-chan without picking up a fight and arguing about it. Anyone would give into any nickname the little fuzz ball Hunny gave them. Hunny watched her, before he whimpered again.

"I'll be nice to you Hunny," Yuri replied. "Because at least you don't deserve to be the victim of my meaness." She smiled at him, and he bounced slightly looking content.

"Yay! Yay!" Hunny cheered. "Yun-chan, Yun-chan, next time you have to come with us and we can share some cake! Right, Takashi?"

Yuri looked up and saw the super-tall Mori towering over her and Hunny.

"Hm," he agreed, looking at Yuri, then Kara, then back at Hunny.

"Uwah!" Kara squealed, "You can't just leave me behind! Besides, you hate coming here!"

Rolling her eyes, Yuri replied, "I'm an awful person, remember? I can do whatever I want."

They bickered for a few moments longer, the hosts laughing at their antics. It was a relief to have the two there, most of the time. They were less easy to entertain as the other girls, but it was more like hanging out with friends than amusing guests. It was worth all their bickering.

The room was starting to fill up a little bit more and soon two petite girls walked over to Tamaki's table, where Hunny and Mori still stood.

"Um, excuse me Hunny-chan, Mori-kun," one girl interrupted nervously. "I- I'm sorry to bother you but, um, it… it's time for, er, the Host change."

"Oh, I see," Hunny grinned, "Let's go! Let's go! I have some new sweet tea you would like, Maka-chan! Kiri-chan!"

Hunny grabbed the two girls' hands and pulled them along after him. He called back to Mori and the tall, stoic-type followed after.

"I suppose that means it's time for you two ladies to head off as well," Tamaki smiled, "That's too bad. Perhaps next time we can have some commoner's coffee?"

"Sure, I guess," Kara made a weird face. "I've never had anything not flown straight in from South America."

"I'm always willing to try something new." Yuri grinned brightly. "Well, unless it looks really gross. Then I'm less… excited about it."

"Ha! Like those octopus sticks! Oh man," Kara laughed at the face Yuri suddenly made at the memory.


End file.
